Pikmin:The After Years
Pikmin: The After Years (Also known as Pikmin: 5 Years Later) is a game has 7 areas, each with 4 caves. There are many treasures. There are also new enemies and many old ones. Only new Pikmin are found. It is also the first game in the Dark Trilogy (Don't be confused to Pikmin: Aftery Party World). Plot The President has retired and has given his position to Captain Olimar and Louie is on a vacation with his new wife, Luisa. Olimar's son and daughter have grown up and live on with their lives. Olimar decides to take a vacation with his wife and go to the Pikmin Planet. During his journey however, his ship is hit with a strong gamma ray that came from the planet. His ship then plummets to the planet, but fortunately stays in one piece. After the dilemma, Olimar notices something different. Olimar realizes that the once beautiful planet of the Pikmin is now a barren wasteland. He then notices something shining on the ground..a treasure. He then discovers a lone Red Pikmin, whom explains how an explosion had caused this to happen and that some of his brethren are still alive, but he can't seem to contact them. The Red Pikmin also explains that there is a monster that is causing this by the name of the Dark Virus who has stolen The Jewel of Life in order for his evil plan to spread Dark Matter throughout the universe. The Jewel of Life is what holds the universe in place and was kept safe in the Earth's core. By stealing this item, Dark Virus has caused the distortion of space and time. It's up to Olimar, his wife, and the Pikmin to stop this madness! World Map *Dreary Dunes *Voluptuous Valley *Frozen Plains *Relentless Spring *Freaky Forest *Exotic Jungle *Merciless Mountains ESRB, ACB, CERO and PEGI Notice The game is for the Wii and will be rated T for minimal blood (due to Zero Two's bloody eye), scary images, mild violence, and language (i.e.: Holy Crap!). It is also rated M in Australia, C in Japan and 12 in the UK. Controls This game can use both the Wiimote/Nunchuck Controls and Gamecube controls. Gamecube Controls: *START/PAUSE- Brings up pause screen. *Control Stick- Move your active pilot. *A- Punch, Pluck and Throw Pikmin. *B- Whistle. *C-Stick- Swarm Pikmin group. *X- Disband group temporarily. *Y- Switch control between pilots. *Z- Switch camera angle. *L- Swivel camera. *R- Zoom in and out between far, medium, close, and ground level. *D-Pad- Up and down for equipped items/sprays. Left and right while holding A to select Pikmin types to throw. Pikmin Types *Red Pikmin *Rock Pikmin *White Pikmin *Green Pikmin *Black Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin *Bulbmin Enemies Every enemy from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 (except for the Titan Dweevil) return along with some from other games. A few also didn't make an appearance. 02 is in here too, after getting his butt kicked by a pink puffball, TWICE. Caves For a list of all the caves take this link: Pikmin:The After Years/Caves Boss Treasures For a list of the boss treasures take this link: Pikmin:The After Years/Boss Treasures Modes *Story Mode: Plain old story mode. *Challenge Mode A: Like challenge mode from Pikmin 1. *Challenge Mode B: Like challenge mode from Pikmin 2. *Multiplayer: Like multiplayer from Pikmin 2. *Cave Creator: Unlockable after a certain treasure is collected. *WiFi: You can play multiplayer with others and can also share caves you've created. Trivia *After the credits, Captain Olimar asks, "Why weren't you in this this game?" to the original 5 pikmin from Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2 (6 if you count the bulbmin), to which the blue one replies "Hey, we didn't write this stuff!" *Pikmin:The After Years Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Mario is irrelevant to this wiki!